The Change in The Great Game
by meggie1tr
Summary: *ONE SHOT* Molly causes a change in The Great Game with a very different ending from the episode - Not great at summaries not sure what I think of this fic so please leave comments if you enjoyed it, or not.


Molly Hooper wasn't a relationship expert, she never had been, she never would be. SO when she hadn't seen her boyfriend - Jim - as much as she would have liked, she thought surprising him with two packets of Quavers and a kitKat to share would have been a good idea. But Molly should have known her romancing would have failed, just like it always did with Jim. Whenever she tried to go further with their relationship he would make some excuse about how he had to go and meet someone or consequently, his phone would ring. In the end she had decided to give up, he would be ready to move to the next stage (e.g. the bedroom) when he was ready, which was clearly not just yet.

She was just about to knock on the door when she heard someone speaking is a hushed tone, nearly a whisper. That was odd, Jim always had his lunch breaks at a different time to everyone else, due to reasons unknown to Molly, so she had no idea who he could be talking to. Unable to hide her curiosity, she stuck her ear to the wooden door which was open slightly ajar, and listened:

"Meet me tonight at the local swimming pool. I've had it closed down for maintenance so we shouldn't get disturbed." Said the man who sounded a lot like Jim, but slightly deeper than his normal high pitched voice, and Molly could have swore he sounded slightly evil, but she assumed that was just down to her overactive imagination. There was no reply before he spoke again indicating that her puppy dog eyes and matching dark haired boyfriend was on the phone to someone. "Be there at six. Oh, and Moran, don't let me down this time, we can't afford a repeat of what happened last time." _Beep_. Molly heard him end the call and head towards the door. She scrambled back to the morgue hoping that he had not seen her.

Who was Moran? Why was Jim meeting him at an empty swimming pool? When had this Moran person let Jim down before? So many thoughts swam through her mind; only stopping when she had remembered what one of her oldest friend, Sherlock, had said to her that morning: Gay. Molly didn't believe him, but then this was Sherlock, and he was never wrong. What is Jim was cheating on her with this Moran fella. Molly had often been called Mousey Molly and it was pretty apt, quiet, innocent, timid, shy, all words to describe Molly Hooper. But when it came to love she would not be taken as a fool. There was only one way to find out if Sherlock was right or not, she'd have to turn up at the pool.

At Six o'clock sharp, well, quarter past at the latest (time keeping never was one of Mollys strong points) she opened the double doors to the reception area, it was pitch black, light only coming from the main swimming poor where she could hear voices. Jim. Jim was definitely there, but the she knew he would be already. But there was someone else, could it be Moran? Molly strained her ears to see if she could hear. It was quiet but unmistakably the man who had warned Molly off. It was Mr Sherlock Holmes himself. She had to get closer, she wanted to know what was going on between the two men. When she poked her head around the door she was not expecting to see what she saw: _John_! John was strapped to a to a bomb and Sherlock was waving a gun about, all three men oblivious of her there. Molly's thoughts were running wild until she heard a noise behind her. Her head shot around to see a man dressed in black, with a little brief case. He walked straight past Molly, clearly not seeing her hid in the shadows, much to her relief. The man had stopped by a crack in the wall and placed his case down revealing the contents; Molly never realised what was inside until he pulled it out - a gun. He was either going to shoot her boyfriend, her friend from uni, or one of his closest friends, maybe even all three. Either way, Molly didn't want to find out who it would be, she had to stop him.

"They're so touchingly loyal. But, oops! You've rather shown your hand there, Doctor Watson. Gotcha!" Said Jim as a little, but alarmingly bright red dot appeared on Sherlocks skin, then it moved down to his suit , the snippers laser remaining on his chest. "Westwood! D'you know what happens if you don't leave me alone, Sherlock, to you?"

"Oh, let me guess: I get killed." Said Sherlock rolling his eyes.

"N-no, don't be obvious. I mean, I'm gonna kill you anyway some day. I don't wanna rush it, though. I'm saving it up for something special. No-no-no-no-no. If you don't stop prying, I'll _burn_ you. I'll burn the _heart_ out of you."

"I have been reliably informed that I don't have one."

Jim smirked, "But we both know that's not quite true. Well, I'd better be off." He shrugged. "Well, so nice to have had a proper chat."

"What if I was to shoot you now – right now?" Sherlock asked raising the gun again so it was pointing directly on Jim, if shot he would defiantly hit his target.

"Then you could cherish the look of surprise on my face." He pulled a mock surprised face. "'Cause I'd be surprised, Sherlock; really I would. And just a teensy bit disappointed. And of course you wouldn't be able to cherish it for very long."

Molly watched the man, his gun poised and ready to shoot. If she looked closely, Molly could almost see the beads of sweet dripping off his face. _What to do?_ She thought, she couldn't sit back and let someone get shoot, she'd never be able to live with herself. Looking around the room the only thing to had which was light enough to be picked up, yet heavy enough to do damage was a plastic chair outside the changing room doors. _Good enough _she thought.

"Sorry, boys! I'm soooooo changeable! It is a weakness with me but, to be fair to myself, it is my only weakness. You can't be allowed to continue. You just can't. I would try to convince you but everything I have to say has already crossed your mind.."

Sherlock raised an eyebrow, "Probably my answer has crossed yours." he moves the gun to the bomb, finger on the trigger, ready to press which would cause the whole place to go up.

Molly took a deep breath and crept over to the hooded figure who was completely focused on his targets. _Here goes nothing_. She thought as she picked up the chair, it was light but could definitely do some damage.

_3, 2, 1..._

The chair collided with the mans head causing him to collapse on the floor - he was unconscious - the gun falling out of his hand about a foot away from his limp body. The poor man didn't even have a chance to make a sound before he was out cold. Molly checked his pulse to make sure he was swill alive before confronting the three men in the swimming pool.

"Jim, Sherlock, John." Molly smiled and nodded at each man as she entered the swimming pool. She noticed John was no longer wearing the bomb so was relieved he wouldn't be blown to smithereens in front of her. She decided she would save her questions for later. "There was a man outside with a gun, and he was about to shoot one... or all of you. But I wouldn't worry, I knocked him out, he wont be shooting anyone any time soon."

Jim glared,

John Stared,

and Sherlock smirked.

Molly walked over to Jim, "What are you up to? You've been acting so strange lately." she had suddenly gained a lot of confidence since knocking the snipper unconscious.

"Molly, I'm sort of in the middle of something, can you wait outside. Please." He said, he no longer sounded like the Jim she knew and fell in love with and more like a man who had an evil plan.

"There's no need for that Molly." Sherlock said "So it looks like your snippers gone down. Hows this going to end? Am I going to shoot you or?"

Jim shrugged taking a step closer to Sherlock. "Shoot me, go on, I dare you." Sherlock raised the gun. He won't actually do it would he? Sherlock wasn't a murderer. Jim just smirked and reached for something in his pocket, he pulled out a gun. Is there anyone here who doesn't have a gun? Rather than aiming it at a person though, Jim pointed his gun at the bomb that had been thrown on the floor from earlier. "Go on Sherlock, I dare you to shoot me." Jim took a step closer to him which also meant a step closer to the bomb.

Sherlock was still pointing the gun at Jim,

Jim was still pointing the gun at the bomb,

and Molly and John just stood their helplessly.

"Sherlock. I. Dare. You." Jim said at a whispered tone but the whole room had heard it.

Panic ran through Molly, surly Sherlock should be trying something cleaver to get out of this, something to save her and John but he just stood there with his eyes fixated on Jim - her boyfriend (soon to be ex after this!) Molly knew she was going to have to take matters into her own hands.

Still high on adrenalin from what was going on she took a step closer to Jim. "I said: What. Is. Going. On?"

Jim swung round to look at her. "Molly. My dear little pathologist. Little mousey Molly, the girl I used to get close to Sherlock Holmes. Well, i don't need you know, so I think you can consider yourself dumped. It's not you, it's me, really." He laughed turning back to Sherlock, both guns still pointing at each other.

Molly paused for a second, and her mouth dropped open. "You can't do that."

"Oh dear me Miss Hooper, you didn't actually think I liked you did you?" He chuckled.

"You can't dump me.. because I dumped you, Just now. You're dumped!"

Jim just rolled his eyes at her. "Pathetic. How did you think you could even get a boyfriend. But, enough of you, back to Sher-"

Sherlock gasped,

John gasped,

Molly gasped,

as Molly pushed Moriarty into the pool, his Westwood suit soaking, and gun floating away from him. No one messes with Molly's heart.

"Run!" Sherlock and Molly chorused.


End file.
